


Operation: Normal Birthday

by Effloresense



Series: Zen The Knight [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools, Avoiding Pranks, Birthday, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Making Right, POV First Person, RFA being sweet, Sex On Motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effloresense/pseuds/Effloresense
Summary: Happy birthday Zen! It was a clear tragedy the way Zen's birthday was always marred with tons of pranks. She remembered just how freaked out he got last year when the RFA had almost convinced him he had lost his mind. So this year, she set out to make sure he had a celebration that anyone could love.The RFA has other ideas in mind, but after the chastisement they got last year from her, they were not going be to nearly so cruel. And Zen wants to ask for a special gift that of course she agrees to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is in Chapter 2. In case you don't feel like reading that part and just want the feels of Zen having a happy birthday.

I treasure these moments when I wake before my love. Usually he is up before me up for a run, or practicing the moves from his latest job. Sometimes I find him muttering run throughs of his lines, trying out different intonations to figure out the best delivery. But this morning, his white hair fans across the soft white pillowcase where he rests his head. Indirect sunlight warms the room, and even then he glows.

Last year this day, the pranks were so bad with his closest friends, he started trying to embody a plaster bust. Cruel as that was, he at least had made a decent choice. His features so chiseled and still in his sleep, he might have been a doll for all that I knew, or a marble statue. Sure he focuses on his own beauty more than the average person, but at least he is far more self aware than people give him credit for. Not in a bad way. 

His eyelashes flutter. Looks like he’ll be up shortly, so I shake myself from my reverie of my beau to start Operation Normal Birthday: Part One. Gingerly I slip my feet from under the covers, but I feel his arms snake around my waist with a whine before I can leave our bed. 

“Mmmmm. Don’t go yet,” ahe murmurs. My heart flutters at his gentle strength encircling me. Eyes still full of sleep and his boyish grin looking up at me, I lean a to run my fingers through the top of his silky hair. I swear, I have no idea how he never has any knots in his. He nuzzles at my hip. 

“But I have to put breakfast together. You can stay right here, I should have it for you quickly.” 

Arms tighten, “I have breakfast right here, babe.”

I can’t help but laugh, “I thought I was dessert. Dessert is not a breakfast food.” He’s too cute, but I refrain from telling him since he pouts when I tell him though and it’s my plan to be extra nice. 

“It is on birthdays, isn’t it?” He teasingly nips and blasts his full blown 1000 KW smile. It’s a good thing I’m still seated, because he totally makes me weak in the knees looking like that on a normal day. All sleep disheveled and naked it might as well be my Kryptonite. 

And my god, muscles for days. He wriggles his way so his head is in my lap and he’s looking up at me. Clearly I can’t go anywhere yet. Then there’s that look of his, ruby eyes gazing up through the startlingly white eyelashes that grace him. He moves in to nip at the curve of my belly through my nightgown too, so I have to counter attack after his nip and kiss. My fingers brush aside his fringe, and I comb them all through his hair. He stops and heaves a contented sigh, his head lolling with my fingertips. 

Never ceases to amaze me how much he loves his hair being played with, and how I can distract him with it. Eventually I push his head up toward mine and he obligingly arcs up so I can kiss his full lips. It’s a bluff. His attention is so focused on me, I can turn gently until I have extricated myself out and can slide off the bed.

By the time I break off the kiss, he’s realized what I’ve done, and he has the most delicious of pouts. “Babe…”

I smile and skitter away to the kitchen before he can collect himself. “Stay there or shower, I won’t be long,” I laugh across the small apartment.

I hear his footfalls. His still naked form makes blush to see him shuffling towards the shower while I’m putting together the coffee. I will never get used to the fact that this Greek God wants me.

It doesn’t take me long. Two plates of two hard boiled eggs, a couple of slices of bacon, a warmed croissant and the collection of jams on the table, my simple planned breakfast comes together. He walks out, a towel around his waist and his damp hair down for drying, padding right over to me as I pour his coffee.

Joy couldn’t be more apparently on his face as I stand there with a mug in offering. “Happy birthday, Hyun.” 

***

My fingertips wrap around his chiseled abs as I lean in against him from behind on his motorcycle. I had given him a time and a location to be at, but much of the rest of the time is spent around town as he sees fit. I even gave him the option of subway or his motorcycle and he decided that it was a good day for a ride.

I don’t blame him. Makes it easier to avoid any potential pitfalls. We turned our phones off but took them with us in case of emergency. I swore nothing would interfere with our date day doing whatever Zen wanted.

We stopped to shop for a little. Nothing too big, just some beauty products that he needed to stock up on again, but from the flagship store. We ended up getting “makeovers” together even. Lunch from a fish bread vendor took care of midday’s meal. 

The wariness had lessened in his eyes from how happy he was with literally zero pranks happening to him. 

Now however, I can feel the rush of the air breezing past me. His abdomen shifts and tenses or releases as he navigates our ride through the less densely populated areas that we’re in. The hum of the engine shakes everything just slightly, and the whole of the experience has me feeling so alive. I know he was nervous the first couple of times he took me out, but the way I cling to him and my obvious fondness for the ride and the speed relaxed him into it as well. 

So it was a little peculiar to have him pulling to the side of the road with not much there but some scrub and a wire fence. He puts his feet down, and reaches to his inside jacket pocket. 

He scowls.

Visibly buzzing, I peer around him to see the name showing on his phone is 707 and brace myself. 

He puts it on speaker phone.

“Hey Zen!” Seven’s voice chirps through the speaker. It worries me when he’s this chipper.

Zen, I’m sure remembering the last few years, is both wary and aggressive when he responds. “Seven. Did you turn on my phone?”

“We were worried about you, man! You haven’t swung by the messenger at all today! And today of all days!”

We glance at each other for the oddness of this exchange as a car whizzes by. I pipe up, “Sorry, Seven, we’ve been a bit busy today.”

“________!” Did I detect nervousness in his voice? “Hello to you too! In any case, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t skip the messenger. Everyone wants to wish you happy birthday! But I’ll do it here. Happy birthday!”

Zen couldn’t keep the growl from his voice in response. “What’s the catch, Seven?”

I could practically see the mock shock on Seven’s face and the hand to his chest. “There’s no catch birthday boy! Just make sure you log in today, and know that it was all coordinated by our lovely coordinator! Laterz!” And the phone goes dead again. 

I look at Zen. Zen looks at me. I hope that the horror is apparent on my face. “What did you coordinate with them?”

“Nothing!” I squeak. “My plan was to whisk you away for fun. That’s it.”

He frowns down at his phone. Another car speeds past and he slides it back in his jacket with a sigh. “Let’s get to somewhere safer. The side of the road is not where I want to be getting upset.”

I wrap myself around him again, and he takes off down the road more subdued than the free flowing jaunt it was before the phone call. He feels stiffer and I know he’s dwelling. I hope he believed me.

****

We pull in to a parking spot right near the place I made a reservation for tonight. The reviews and images online made it seem as though there were plenty of nooks so we didn’t have to worry about being interrupted by an intrepid fan. But with the engine off again and Zen readjusting himself to look more stunning, I can see in the mirror he’s still not happy. 

I pet his ponytail, and his lips curl up in a tired attempt of a smile. “Sweetie?” He doesn’t move so I don’t and we sit there a moment. 

“I guess I should check the messenger so we can get to the part where I forget it and focus on you, right babe?”

“If you want, I can check to see if it’s something you should even spend time looking at?”

“Nah, I should be a man about it. Let’s get this over with.” He slides his and back in his pocket to pull out his phone. Apparently it had been buzzing the whole time he was taking us around as it caught up with the messages; his screen was full with notifications.

When he opened the messenger though, his face went from resigned to puzzled. “Babe, can you open up your messenger and tell me if I’m just seeing things?” Now I’m just as confused, but pull my phone out as well to open the messenger.

Again Seven apparently updated the app while we weren’t paying attention, but the design was festive and birthday themed. Preset alarms were changed, but it was to things like party horns and fireworks. Confetti dotted the screen. 

And there were four posts. Video posts. We hadn’t had video posts until now. One from each member. Jumin’s was of course blurry, but he promised to leave Zen alone for his birthday. Jaehee said that she hoped Zen would have a most relaxing birthday. Yoosung that he heard we were headed to dinner tonight and that hopefully it was tasty birthday fun. And lastly Seven with just a wink and holding up a sign saying happy birthday.

There were a couple of chatrooms with conversations where they were clearly pranking each other, but other than the videos, there was nothing directed at him. 

Zen was clearly touched from the misty eyed look he had watching the last of it. “I can’t believe them. Thank you for all that, Sweetie.”

“I-I didn’t do anything.” Why on earth would Seven have said that I coordinated this? I hadn’t talked with anyone about what I was going to do since, “Unless Seven meant the conversation at your party last year.”

“Conversation?”

“I pulled him aside while you and Jaehee were chatting and… scolded him pretty hard. I said for your next birthday I was going to take you away and give you the prank-free birthday that you deserved.”

“You’ve been planning this that long? We weren’t even dating at that point.”

“I know, but when you told me that you had literally never had a prank free birthday I felt so sad for you. Every time I thought of it, I was almost in tears. Until I figured that I could do better for you.”

“And you were near tears while you scolded him?”

“Probably,” I shrug, confused.

A satisfied smile lights up his face. “Well that explains your coordination.”

“But…”

“Babe, there is not a person in the RFA who is willing to risk being the cause of you crying. You may not have done anything more, but you definitely set today in motion.”

I could just stand there dumbfounded. Zen offers out his arm with a “Now, may I escort you to dinner?” and like routine I placed my hand in the crook for him to lead me in.

The lighting is dim, the wait staff professional, and the corner private for the two of us. The host and lone waitress both were wearing Groucho Marx glasses, but that seemed to be the only prank of the entire day. And they acted like it was completely normal. 

Heck, our raven haired waitress even was extra bouncy within the confines of proper. When her golden eye winked, though, my hackles were raised.

“I'm going to swing by the restroom quick. Could you pick a glass of wine for me?”

“Mmmmm don't leave me waiting too long, Princess.” I peck him quickly and scurry to the back where I run into our waitress. The Marx glasses are on top of her head.

“Excuse me, miss?”

The waitress acts as though she is looking for a pen and didn't hear me. I grab the pen right in front of us to hold out and repeat a little louder, “Miss?”

Slowly the golden eyes look back at me with a brilliant smile teasing painted lips wide, “Oh my, I'm sorry, I'll be at your table in just a minute, darling.” 

The voice makes me more certain. I may not have seen him without glasses other than pictures of him in drag, but there was a certain puckishness you just couldn't hide with contour and a smoky eye. And no waitress would call someone they were unfamiliar with “darling”. “Seven?” I hazarded.

“Oh you are there more people in your party? Should we wait?” The innocence seemed too perfect. Now I'm positive.

“Seven, I swear to god, if you mess with Zen’s birthday…”

“I don't know who this Seven is,” their knowing the name and the twinkling eye betrayed that lie, “but you need to relax, dear. We have everything in hand here for your quiet dinner.” He returns the Marx glasses to his face. A finger passes my nose, “The restroom is back that way.”

And he delicately plucks the pen from my fingers and picks up the water pitcher. Even the sway of his hips are good enough I'm starting to doubt my assumption. But I hear a slight cussing from the kitchen that sounds like a certain blonde we know. 

I peek in to see Yoosung….doing something. Hair covered, fiddling with a some appetizer something. I'm confused, but don't want to scare him. I softly close the door again and go to freshen up.

When I return, there's bottle of wine and two glasses poured. Zen has the biggest most smitten look on his face as I walk back. Even with the nerves curling in my stomach, I can't help but reflect his happiness at him.

“Babe, you didn't actually rent out the whole restaurant, did you?”

“N-no? The whole place is rented out? I just reserved a table.” The nerves are back, and I perch on the edge of my seat. My nail lightly scratches at my wrist.

The “waitress” comes over all smiles. “Tonight we will be serving a rustic style prix fixe menu. We will be starting with…” Seven goes through the menu with not even a stumble. Just as he's finishing, the hostess brings out the first course.

“I see why they said rustic. I'd normally expect fancy plating from a place like this,” he observed. The topping was crooked, uneven portions favored Zen’s plate, but the food was tasty.

It didn't even taste off, the little I had.

I keep feeling like the other shoe is going to drop. “Babe, are you alright?” He places a steady hand on mine and I notice I'm shaking slightly.

“Huh? Oh, um, yeah. I'm just nervous about the fact that someone reserved the whole restaurant for us. That's not…”

“Normal, I know. Nothing seems to be going wrong, though. You haven’t touched your appetizer. Are you not hungry?” Concern lines his face as he tilts it just so and it breaks my heart a little to worry him so on his birthday.

I pop the last of my appetizer in my mouth and give a small closed mouth smile.

The rest of the dinner goes without a hitch. The music is romantic, the interruptions last exactly as long to swipe away the old dishes and bring the new. It might not be the most elegant, but it was tasty well enough. He looks at me like I hung the moon and it gives me butterflies still. Discussion is light and playful meandering from topic to topic. I feel like I learn something new every time we take time like this for ourselves; it makes me soar. And sometimes at spare moments, when I finish a story, I see a hunger in him that dinner will not satiate.

The final dessert comes out with a domed lid covering it. Our waitress bows and hightails it for no apparent reason for the kitchen. 

Zen goes to lift the lid, but I stop him. “Are you sure about this?”

“What? Dinner has been positively delightful. Are you worried about something with it?” Of course I am. I know them and I want nothing to ruin this evening. Just because they’ve behaved well until now doesn’t mean there isn’t a kicker at the end. 

“Let’s… just… open it this way.” I direct the opening away from the both of us in case there’s any kind of jump scare or explosion or something. Nothing happens.

I lift the lid, and there’s two individual cakes, a box of matches, a single candle in each. And a card. Zen grabs the card before I can save him from it. He reads it though, and first confusion, then a touch of anger, ending with a sentimental look gracing his face makes it clear he was touched. 

Happy birthday Zen. Everything has been trust funded so just place your last dishes in the kitchen when you’re done; the regular crew will take care of them as arranged. We hope you enjoyed Operation Normal Birthday. 

With all due affection, from the RFA

Yoosung Jaehee Jumin 707

PS: Make sure you leave by 8pm when the doors will automatically lock. Ta!

“It’s 7:30. Well, at least they gave us a little time,” I toss out with a smile. 

“Seven could have hacked a camera or something and locked it after we actually left,” Zen smirked. “Still would have been better if that jerk hadn’t paid for it.”

“Oh Zen, stop. Let Jumin be kind for once without you getting prickly about it.”

“I just don’t want him lording it over me later.”

“I’ll chastise him if he does. Do you want to blow out the candles?”

“Ah, can we pass? They look suspicious and I don’t want to chance a prank.”

“Yeah, Seven as our waitress will have to be enough.”

Zen stops for a second and looks right back at me. You can practically see him flitting through all the interactions in his head as he puts it all together.

“If he ever stops being an agent, I could probably get him an audition with my director. Eh, I’ll just have to take a kiss from you instead of blowing out candles.” And before I can say anything in response, he sweeps me into a kiss as all encompassing as it is soft. They didn’t need sparkler candles, I have them inside from my beloved’s touch. 

We speed through our cakes, laughing over little things. It really was a delightful day. And I was surprised at how perfect an ending these cakes were. Cleaning up fast as we can, we hear the doors lock behind us before we skitter off to the bike. 

We straddle, and he leans back to whisper at me clinging to him. “Are you warm enough babe? Do I need to get you home?” He's always so careful to make sure that I am taken care of, even when the day is supposed to be all about him.

“We can go home or we can stay out. I’m fine with whatever you want to do as all my plans are done.”

“Can I take you one last place then?” he growls. I don’t know what it is that he has planned, but those fireworks from the kiss earlier reignite. I don’t say anything, I just nod and kiss his cheek and curl into his broad shoulders while he takes us into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut.

It’s not a long ride this time, perhaps ten minutes, before he turns down a side street that does not seem terribly populated here in the foothills. I have no idea what we’re doing in this area as it doesn’t look like anything is open and the buildings there are look quiet. Turn and turn and suddenly we’re in this secluded cul-de-sac when he turns off the engine and kicks down the stand. It looks as though there once was a building here long since burnt to the ground and been overrun with foliage. 

He looks over his shoulder again and tosses a smile to me. “Where are we, Zen?” Elegant fingertips exposed in his fingerless gloves reach back to me and he helps me off the bike. Off for only a moment though as while I stand there, he actually leans over and lifts me onto his lap facing him. 

With the way he’s leaning back, I am, for once, taller than him. I have a split second to both appreciate his strength, both lifting and core, before he pulls me into a kiss. His hands cradle me and pull me as closer. Soft lips contrast with teasing bites. “I couldn’t wait until home to have my real dessert,” he mutters between kisses trailing down my neck.

Breathless he retreats and stills to look me in the eye under the hint of moonlight. “I can stop. But I’m greedy and want to ask if I can have you in a way I’ve only dreamed about.” Even his flushed face is ethereal. 

“W-What if someone comes by?” 

“No one will. Promise. I know this area. Please babe.” He looks at me for a moment more, watching me so closely as he tentatively approaches me again. “Please.”

My gaze tosses back to the way we came and it’s dark. The only sounds are some wildlife in the brush. We might get enough warning. I can never turn him down when he asks so sweetly. I’m not even sure if I nod, but when he brings his lips to mine again, I surge forward and grind into him. He’s so delicious when he moans like that as I take charge for a moment. My fingers tangle in his hair, one arm holds me secure, and I just drown myself in his kisses as he stiffens underneath me. 

His other hand inches its way inward across my thigh under my skirt until his hand is splayed and his thumb is right there and I arch with a gasp louder than I intended. He chuckles, “Quieter, babe unless you actually want to be heard.”

“I thought you said no one was going to come here,” I sigh. 

I look up to his sexy smirk and lust filled eyes. “They won’t, but that doesn’t mean they won’t hear,” he growls.

“You know this isn’t really part of a normal birthday though, right?”

“Mmmmmm, true. But at least it’s been weird in a completely different way than every year before. And I’ve loved it.”

Unf. His thumb edges my panties to the side and slips into warm wetness. Dragging up, sliding in, it’s a tantalizing tease that feels good but is not the fullness I really want. “More,” is all I have mind to say.

“Now who’s greedy…” his hand retreats and I whine. “Better position, come on.” I’m dazed as he inches me back and then twirls his finger for me to turn around. I’m confused then he whispers, “Hands on handlebars, feet on the foot rest.”

Gingerly, he lifts me until I’m on the bike itself and he holds me so I can find bearings before he can back away a few inches. Off the bike and back on, I get into the position he describe. His red eyes flare with desire when I look behind and ask, “Like this?”

“Yeah, babe. You’re perfect,” he breathes. Leather teases the edges as he runs two fingers against my slit and he releases a sigh in approval. “You’re good with pills, right?”

I push back again wanting anything to take this ache away and whine an assent. The sound of his zipper makes me clench in anticipation. He nudges past my panty line to my opening and eases in as he usually does for how well he stretches me. Ensheathed in me, he grabs the swell of my hips and starts thrusting. Slow at first, he gains speed as we get comfortable with the rock of the bike and our certainty that he can keep us upright. 

I can picture behind my closed eyes the way his abs tense and flex and release through every movement of him pounding into me. Doesn’t matter that we are still clothed. The handlebars are actually kind of useful in a I-wish-the-bed-had-these way — soft enough to grip and at the right angle to be comfortable. 

“God, babe, so tight tonight.” He’s not wrong. Nerves at being caught have me a little tighter than normal. Spurred on though he speeds up. The top of my mons grinds against the cool metal of the fuel tank and gives me that bit of extra friction to distract me. His breath shortens behind me. I feel him swell with the onslaught. 

I keep my vocalizations as quiet as I can, but it’s hard with how good his cock feels within me. Torn between not wanting this to ever end and the subsumed voice in the back of my head telling me quicker is better I’m so lost in the lust I start to dissolve. 

A large hand covers mine on the handlebar, and it surprises me enough, I curl up. It’s just enough for him to slip his hand between me and the bike to take a more direct press on my clit. From the way he’s able to move, it’s clear my weight is not crushing his hand. Warm breath steams my ear as Zen huffs behind me. “Feeling… good… babe?”

Words have completely fallen out of my head. I just hope he can understand that I do. A glimpse to the rear view mirror have our eyes meet and I see how disheveled we both are. From his gulp, he’s close. Hell, I’m close. “So beautiful,” he gasps. “Cum for me, babe. Cum for me.” It’s less like a command and more like a supplication. 

I am undone. I might have said his name, I might have just squeaked. If his hand hadn’t been covering mine, I might have fallen right off the bike. As it is though, I vibrate like the engine’s on, and ride it all out. His smooth thrust sputters as I feel even warmer within from him spilling himself into the deepest corners of me. Shaking through until he is finally finished, he ends with a satisfied groan. Faster than he entered, he pulls out and replaces my panties to their proper position and I hear his zipper again. 

Arms wrap around my tummy and he pulls me flush against him again, kisses peppering my ear and neck. That might have been one of the more disorienting sexcapades I’ve had with Zen and it feels good to be grounded in something so solid. “Babe, you have given me the best birthday ever. Thank you.” 

I take a few breaths to collect myself again, even though I feel rubbery and flush. “So you’ve dreamed about this?”

His voice warmly rumbles in my ear as the rest of me starts to cool, “Absolutely. It was something I just always wanted to try and you fit on here so perfectly, and you look so hot tonight, I thought maybe…” His arms tighten. 

Butterflies return. How does he do this to me? “But why here?”

“Ah…. It was near and I knew the area from my misspent youth. More than that can wait until we’re home, don’t you think, Princess?”

“Let’s go then,” I laugh.

“Perfect. Then we can get to round two when we get home.” 

I twist to kiss him on the lips. “Insatiable.” Tapping his nose against my cheek with his giddy smile, he doesn’t deny it. We rearrange, and I seat myself behind again so we can fly off into the night and I rest against him until we’re home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally felt that the April Fool's DLC was far too cruel to Zen and my heart broke to watch him. So I wanted to create a gift fic for him where he could for once have a sweet birthday without worrying about pranks. 
> 
> So even though the RFA did technically prank him, it was a sweet prank. So he had to get some wish fulfillment too. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
